Parents Night Out
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: Some smut that's short and sweet. Inuyasha and Kagome, out of the goodness in their hearts haha , take Miroku and Sango's children for the night, leaving the exhausted parents all alone...M for LEMON.


**A/N: Okay, so I'm in the mood to right some smut. You have been forwarned- prepare for lemons. Oh and this is my first Miroku/Sango so yeah....**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot.**

**Rated: M FOR LEMON.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Miroku & Sango**

**Oh, and one more thing..**

**REVIEW! ;)**

**----------------**

"Oh darling Sango," the monk cooed, peeking into their bedroom.

"What is it Miroku?" She asked, though all her attention was currently focused on the weopon she was currently polishing, not her husband.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, smirking as his wifes head came up in alarm.

"What is it? Are the children alrig- Oh, Kami..." she whispered, she heard nothing. Absolute quiet.

"Exactly. Kagome and Inuyasha offered to keep them for the day. And the night.." he murmured as he entered their bedroom, hinting quite strongly at what he had in mind.

She took the hint, hell- she latched onto it with eager hands.

She looked at him, gave him a knowing, wanton smile, "Hmmm, now I wonder what we could possibly do. Seeing as there will be no diapers to change, no fights to break up, no messes to clean..." she murmured, setting the weopon aside as she got up from the bed.

"I think I can help you figure it out," he whispered,groaning as the look she gave him went straight to his loins, then pounced. There lips met in a whirlwind of pent up passion and lust; tongues met, bodies pressed, arousal spicked.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Sango panted; fabric ripped, flesh met flesh, moan matched moan.

His hands raced over her fevered flesh, desperate to touch every inch of her.

But it had been so long, and neither could wait much longer.

His hands squeezed her breasts, eliciting a low moan from Sango, making him groan.

"Gods, you feel so good Sango," he panted, his hands running down her abdomen, meeting the juncture between her legs. His finger ran along her swollen slit, coating it in the moisture of her desire.

Sango shivered, unconciously opening for him, revealing her full desire to him. His loins tightened.

He thrust a finger inside, making her arch in pleasure. He began to pump in and out of her furiously, drawing out as much pleasure from the experience as she.

"Dear Sango," he panted, adding another finger, "So wet, so tight. Gods, I want you,"

He pulled out his fingers, recieved a dissapointed whine from her, and bent down. She screamed in pleasure, feeling his rough tongue run along her swollen slit and slipping inside her. He began to explore her, stroking his tongue in and out of her.

She could feel the pressure building in her chest. Her moans grew louder, her body more frantic as she moved against him, her fingers holding him to her.

He spread her legs wider, removed his tongue with a loud slurp, and crushed her mouth with his. Their tongues fought, she could taste herself on his tongue, growing more and more aroused by the second.

"Sango," he panted as her fingers closed around his swollen shaft, squeezing and stroking roughly. He began to thrust against her hand, groaning in ecstacy as he felt the pressure build.

She pushed him onto his back, gave him a wanton smile as she ran her tongue up his large shaft, making him moan and shiver. She took him in her mouth, placed her hands at his base, and began to stroke him roughly.

He arched his back, his moans growing louder with every stroke of her hand, every flick of her tongue in his swollen head.

"I'm sorry- this will be barbarically quick," he gasped, pulling her off him, and under him.

The looked at each other a moment, smiled at the passion they saw in each others eyes.

He thrust into her, stretching her, filling her. He pumped in and out, hard and fast.

He spread her legs wider, digging himself even deeper inside of her, making Sango scream in pleasure. He ran his hands over her bottom, pushing her up to meet him over and over, penetrating her deeper and deeper.

She screamed his name, her orgasm hitting her like a tital wave; be he wasn't quite finished yet.

He flipped them over, pulling her ontop as he lay on the bed. She looked at him, nodded, then began to ride.

Her hands gripped her long brown hair, her moans grew louder at the new invasion. He gripped her hips, meeting her thrust for thrust. The sound of flesh slapping agaisnt flash was drowned out by their loud moans and labored breaths.

He arched back, thrusting deep as her orgasm hit, squeezing his cock tighly as her vagina tightened in release.

He grunted, steeped with feeling; but continued to thrust, prolonging their pleasure.

Sango colapsed on his chest, panting, still connected in the most intimate way.

"A..Ashiteru, wife," Miroku panted.

"Ashiteru..husband," she murmured, trying to catch her breath.

She wiggled against him, trying to find a comfortable position; and gasped as she felt him harden inside her.

She sat up, wiggled against him wantonly, "Again?"

He gasped, " Gods, yes."

It seemed their parents night in would be long...and enjoyable.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it is fin. Hope you all enjoyed my smut, lol. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Doll.**


End file.
